The Importance Of Having Inches
by RealLoveContest
Summary: Bella is bored in her life until a cup of coffee with the girls leads her to what she's been missing.


**Real Love Contest**

**Title: The Importance of Having Inches**

**Characters: Edward/Bella**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns all this Twilight, except for this plot and Roger.**

**Summary: Bella is bored in her life until a cup of coffee with the girls leads her to what she's been missing.**

Cocks are like a box of chocolate, you never know what you're going to get. Personally, I strive for the long hard caramels.

Unfortunately, like the box of chocolate, I ended up with the chocolate coated nut.

I love Edward dearly and our relationship is perfect, but there is something missing. Maybe it's passion, maybe it's a few inches. I try convincing myself sex isn't everything, but shouldn't there be blinding white light and uncontrollable screams of joy? I shouldn't have to bite my tongue to ask "is it in yet?" Should I?

Edward and I are a part of an exclusive club called The First Timers, meaning we are still in a relationship with the person we lost our virginity to. There were other Firsties, but somewhere along the way they moved on. I try to suppress the twinge of jealousy, Edward and I are showing out maturity and the power of our love by rising above trivial things...like sex.

I felt the familiar twitch inside me, the only time I felt anything during sex was when Edward came. With a grunt he rolled off me. "Happy first anniversary Love"

"Happy anniversary Edward." He rolled over and went to sleep. I stared at the ceiling for a while trying to rid myself of the disappointment as I drifted off.

I felt the warmth on my face, light peeped through my eyelids. Like every morning Edward had opened the curtains to wake me. I would have to meet Rosalie and Alice soon, they had defected from the First Timers but we had remained great friends, much to Edward's chagrin. He preferred me to hang around other Firsties like Tanya, Irina and Kate. He was worried Rose and Ali would 'give me ideas.'

After divorcing their husbands, Rose and Ali found companionship in each other as well as a lot of orgasms. Edward was the only person to have a problem with the arrangement and tried to forbid me from seeing them. Funnily enough, it was Alice and Rosalie's ex husbands who got Edward to pull his head out of him arse. The three of them were golf buddies.

I slithered out of bed, dressing in my usual navy blue blouse and black skirt. I yearned for my old sweats, but I had to maintain an appropriate image for the fiance of a Lawyer. I got into my matching blue car, my own little box of despair as I called it, and headed to the cafe.

Rose and Ali already had a table, strange looks on their faces. Rose was apologetic "Bells we're only going to have a quick cup of coffee, then we have to go." Damn, meeting my friends was the highlight of my week. Ali jumped in "we're taking you with us! We just have to be quick with the coffee so the timing is correct." Shit, another shitting shopping expedition.

We hurried to Alice's Toyota, confirming my fears of a shopping trip as it was the only car with a large enough boot. I was confused as they drove past the mall, even more so when we parked in their driveway. Alice handed me a wrapped present and told me to go to the spare room while they went out shopping. What the hell?

I was thankful I didn't have to go shopping so I followed their orders. I set the box on the bed, suddenly apprehensive, and paced for a while. How long was I going to be left here? I paced some more, finally giving in an tearing through the wrapping paper finding out what the gift was. I instantly dropped the box. How the hell was that supposed to fit in me? "The Rabbit" it was called, and it looked like Rose provided some lube as well. God, I cant do it. I can't masturbate in someone else's house. I can't even masturbate at my house, Edward or his mother, Esme, are always around.

However, I was dropped off here for this specific purpose and I am curious. Maybe if I try I wont feel so bad about sex with Edward, maybe sex with Edward is really normal and I'm just questioning it because I haven't had any other experience. This way I could get the experience without cheating.

I carefully folded my blouse and shirt and popped into the bed in my underwear. I looked around, still uncomfortable and worried someone might come in at any moment.

Edging down my underwear I looked around again, making sure no one had popped in without me knowing. Grabbing the Rabbit I put some lube on the tip and assumed the position. I took a few deep breaths, gritted my teeth and lightly pushed. Only one inch in and I could definitely feel an unfamiliar pressure. I tried to relax, knowing it could hurt more if I just pushed it in. Part of the toy scraped past my clit sending a shock through me. It definitely hasn't done that before! I pushed in another inch, starting to feel a bit too full. I tilted forwards a bit hoping to get another jolt to my clit. Victory! I kept tilting and felt myself relax around the rest of the toy.

My breathing deepened and I started moving the toy out and then back in while tilting. I got deeper this time and was glad I didn't need more lubricant. I sped up, pressure increasing and warmth flooding my veins. I felt myself spasming and stopped immediately. What the hell is that? Panicking I called Rose, she had been married to a doctor and might know. I was shaking and trying not to cry from embarrassment.

"Rose! Rose! Some thing's wrong with me!" I sobbed into the phone. "Fuck, what happened?"  
>"Um..." What the hell do I say? "It started moving on it's own Rose." Oh god that sounds wrong. Rose chuckled "it's called the vibrate function honey. Give it a go!" There's a vibrate function? "No Rose! Not the toy...me. God this is embarrassing" I choked out another sob "I don't know what happened. Is there something wrong with me?" I couldn't hold the tears back. God what if I had to go to the hospital? How would I explain this to Edward? Can a vagina get epilepsy?<p>

There was silence on the other end of the line. It was serious, I knew it. I curled into a ball. "Honey?" Rose's voice finally reached me, they were in the room with me this time. I felt horrible, I was covered in a variety of body fluids, shaking next to a vibrator and now I had an audience.

Rose and Ali were gobsmacked. Rose edged forward "honey, there is nothing wrong with you." I sniffed. "Your physical reaction is normal, that's what an orgasm is." What the hell? "But I didn't feel anything, it just moved and I freaked out."  
>"I think you need to try again and keep going when the clenching starts"<br>"Rose I'm really not in the mood right now" Ali came and sat next to me on the bed. "Of course, just give yourself time. I'm sorry if we freaked you out more Bells. Take a bath and relax, I'll call Esme and tell her we're having a girl's night." I sniffled in assent. I had never been so humiliated in my life.

I changed into some pyjamas of Rosalie's and prepared for a night of beer, pizza and chick flicks. After the seventh beer I was feeling pretty happy, my thoughts strayed to the Rabbit. The movies didn't interest me anymore, the sex was never realistic. Seriously, who screams like that? I ate another slice, hoping by the time I ate it it would be late enough to go to bed.

I kept thinking about the feeling of the toy against my clit. "I need a name for him" I mused aloud. "Who?" both girls said in unison. "The Rabbit." Alice was the first to respond "I call mine Jasper, it has an old fashioned charm to it"  
>"Mine's called Emmett, it's a nice strong sounding name" I nodded, not really caring. Inspiration struck me like a rabbit to the clitoris "Roger!"<br>"Roger Rabbit?" Alice laughed incredulously. Rose nodded "its absolutely perfect."

I tried to excuse myself to bed, but the girls wouldn't hear about it. I sat through one more movie, two more slices of pizza and another beer. Finally I was free to spend quality time with Roger.

I moved the chest of draws in front of the door, no way was I going to have an audience again. I threw off my clothes, not caring where they landed and started rubbing Roger along my slit. Roger was becoming slick "oh yeah, lubricant." I self face palmed, just as well it wasn't necessary this time. I kept going for a little while longer, basking in a slight, pleasant massage. Curiosity started to get the better of me, Roger paused at my entrance and started edging his way in. The unusual, but nice pressure was back. It was strange finding out I did have feeling down there. I moved him past the tip and tilted. Oh yeah. The first shock was definitely enough to spur me on.

I pushed him deeper relishing the sensation of him sliding in an out, marvelling at actually feeling him moving inside me. Each brush against my clit, created a different feeling, a sweet torture. I needed more; faster, harder. My hips thrust him deeper, more shocks flowing through me. Deeper still and I hit a spot inside which caused a pleasant ache. I kept going, getting sweatier and more wound up as I went.

The first few spasm nearly stopped me, this time there was pleasure accompanying them. I bit my lip to keep quiet as I thrust against Roger. The clenching slowed and the shocks to my clit became too much. I whimpered and removed Roger, keen to try again but waiting to desensitize. I relaxed into the bed, warm, sticky and satisfied for the first time in my life. I dozed lightly, only waking up to grab a glass of water and go to the bathroom.

I looked at Roger, his tip looked at me. My eyes followed the curve of his purple shaft, the occasional ripple jutting out to the attachment. At the base there was a set of buttons. Pushing one down caused him to shudder. Oh, hello vibrate function. I pushed another button, the vibrations decreased, that was not good. I tried another button and they increased again, I kept pressing the button until there was the highest frequency of vibrations. I smirked, this I had to try.

I lay back again, running Roger up and down my slit like last time. Already the difference was noticeable. I impaled myself on him, wincing as I remembered his size and the need for proper preparation. I held him against my clit letting the shocks build me up, I had to turn down the vibrations, not wanting to become oversensitive too early. Easing Roger into me was so much better this time. The movement of the hip thrusts and motors bringing the spasms on quicker. I panted, trying to remain as silent as I could. Everything became too sensitive to touch, I pulled Roger out and passed out, too satisfied and tired to give a shit.

Incessant knocking woke me up. Ali was yelling "Come on Bells, we made breakfast." I stretched and groaned, my muscles ached and I felt like shit from drinking. I went to the bathroom, squeaking as urinating caused my poor abused vagina to sting. This time Rose yelled at the door. Grunting, I moved the dresser and and glared at my friends. They burst out laughing "holy airfreshner Batman" Alice gagged "how many times did you use Roger?"  
>"a couple" I mumbled out, blushing. "Go shower and dress hun." Oh fuck, I'm naked.<p>

Breakfast was met with teasing, bacon, black coffee and advil. I couldn't complain. My friends had given me the best gift I'd ever received. Unlimited orgasms. I just needed to work Roger into my sex life with Edward.

The conversation turned to sex, the girls astounded at my lack of experience. "How did you manage to never have an orgasm?" I shrugged "maybe I'm defective." Rose shook her head "Well, how to you have sex with Edward?"  
>"I try to avoid it, the only time I feel anything is when he...finishes"<br>"What about before that? What types of foreplay?"  
>"We haven't really done much of that, he'll touch my breasts and kiss my neck. We're a bit shy." The girls eyes lit up "we can help!" Alice began "have a night of no penetration. You know from Roger how important the clitoris is" I nodded. "What types of things do you do to Edward? I blushed, I wasn't sure if I was comfortable discussing this "not very much, all that other stuff seems... extreme. I wouldn't know what to do." Rose's eyes bugged out "no hand jobs? No oral?" I shook my head, not comfortable with the idea of that level of intimacy. "You guys have been together a year!" I nodded, too embarrassed to talk. I must be a terrible girlfriend "he wanted to go down on me once, but I don't want him looking at me, it seems too disgusting the idea of him licking me."<br>"Hun, what's disgusting for you may not be for him. Just because I can lick Alice all night doesn't mean I'd like to taste myself." I cringed, this made sense, in a gross way. "I don't know how to give a handjob, what if he finishes and cant get it up for sex?" Alice piped up "There's more to sex than penetration, that's what we're trying to say. You've felt how good sex can be with Roger, it can be that good with Edward. Maybe even better." I found it difficult to believe, we'd had sex easily 100 times, the first time was painful and all subsequent times just became a chore.

Clearly the problem wasn't just Edward's size. We may not be perfectly matched in size, but apparently that didn't matter. Alice pushed me out of the house with instructions for tonight. I was nervous, Edward and I hadn't been fully naked with each other. We'd only had sex in the dark and it was over fairly quickly. I hadn't thought myself as that much of a prude, I had censored myself verbally, but not mentally. Clearly my mental criticism of Edward was unjust. I was nervous but I had to get over my self consciousness.

Thinking back to Roger I couldn't believe sex could be like that. I may not have lost control and screamed or saw fireworks, but I sure as hell wasn't going to complain. I had thought myself defective, thought Edward was defective, I was happy but apprehensive to be proven wrong.

I cooked a simple dinner of macaroni cheese, tonight was only about being informal. Getting rid of the bullshit as Rose had said to me. I changed into jeans and a blouse. Edward smiled and hugged me, already in a better mood. I kissed his cheek "honey, there's something I'd like to try tonight, but I'm nervous."  
>"Bella, you know I'd do anything for you. What ever you wish to do, you have my support." I sighed in relief, he didn't know about Alice's plan for us to explore our bodies, but at least he was in a good mood.<p>

Edward's eyes lit up as he saw the macaroni cheese, surprising me in the process. The Cullen's had always been so refined, I thought he'd balk at the idea. Instead of moving to the table he wandered off to the kitchen. I worried momentarily, until he returned with two beers. "This is perfect, Love." He smiled, already more relaxed than I'd seen him in a long time. The conversation was more fluid, we giggled and joked about the more outrageous clients, his eyes sparkling as they met mine.

I stacked the dishwasher as Edward disposed of our empty bottles. I felt his arms wrap around me from behind "I love you so much Bella." He kissed down my neck, I was definitely ready to put the recommendations into practice. I took his hand gently and smiled shyly, leading him to the bedroom. Turning on a lamp I adjusted the lighting, keeping it low but not dark. I pushed him onto the bed and slowly removed my shirt, keeping my eyes to the floor. I undressed in silence, blushing like a virgin, hoping this was the right thing to do.

Edward's breathing got deeper and deeper as I slowly removed my underwear, standing completely naked and visible for the first time in his presence. There was a familiar shuffling as he stood up and circled around me, looking. I kept my face tilted, avoiding his eyes completely. His hand brushed slowly up my arm, finally tilting my chin up. "You're stunning, I'm glad I can see you." His lips brushed mine and I reached for his t-shirt "your turn" I whispered, not trusting my voice at full volume. He blushed, nodding and clearly nervous. I lifted the t-shirt above his head, struggling to get it off him because of his height, he blushed more and I could see the slight sheen of sweat. "Are you OK Edward?" his voice crackled as he stuttered out "fine dear."

He was adorable, just as out of his element as I was. Meeting each other's eyes we giggled at the absurdity of the situation. I looked over his bare torso for the first time, unlike me his blush went further down. He laughed when I pointed this out to him. I reached for his pants, my fingers shaking slightly, he jumped slightly and yelped "sorry Love, just a bit ticklish." I giggled along with him, letting him undo his pants. I tugged them down his legs and realised he was still wearing shoes and socks. "Whoops" we said in unison, he toed them off until he was standing in his black boxer briefs.

Pale skin, pink nipples and a thin trail of red hair leading from his navel to below the waistband of his briefs. He was thin, but not too thin. He didn't have defined muscles, but he was gorgeous none the less. This was Edward, the real Edward. I reached for the band of his underwear, his hand stilled me "please don't do anything you're uncomfortable with."  
>"You don't want me to see you?" He shook his head "I do! I just don't want you to run screaming from me."<br>"Why would I do that?"  
>"I don't know, I... never mind." Clearly my past actions had made him ashamed of his body, I had to change that. Slowly moving the band of the briefs down, I enjoyed his tight lipped squirming as he tried to hide his ticklish spots. I looked up, meeting his eyes and winked at him. The tension finally broke, he laughed freely. I was anxious to look down, I had never seen a dick before.<p>

It was bigger than I expected, but not completely ugly. "Can I touch it?" I asked shakily, "anytime Love" he waggled his eyebrows at me, making me laugh. My fingers started at his chest, moving down to his navel, making his squirm. Another ticklish spot. I moved my fingers to his hip bone and down the v of his hips. I brushed past his curls, finally reaching his cock. Smooth and soft skin, kind of squishy, like play doh. I have it a small squeeze and felt a small pulse. I started growing less squishy and got another inch longer and slightly wider. I was surprised, I expected smaller than the five and a bit inches.

I moved my hand further down, touching his balls. He yelped again "sorry Love, they're just a bit ticklish." Taking his hand, I lead him to lie down with me and kissed his collarbone. "Can I touch you Bella?" I nodded and felt his hand move in the same pattern, across my heart and down to my navel. He looked disappointed "you're not ticklish" he pouted. He moved his hand from the top of my hip and down, I was starting to feel impatient and a little bit wet. It was strange feeling this way with Edward. His hands moved over my curls and started down my slit causing me to gasp, his hand stilled and I tried to repress the urge to throttle him for stopping. "Please Edward, keep going, god keep going." He beamed at me "I thought I had hurt you" he continued down, brushing my clit again, causing me to gasp again. Smirking he kept going a couple more times and then moved down, finding my entrance. His finger slowly entered me and I felt myself flutter slightly. I had never been this turned on.

"Can I try something Love?" Oh hell, he could try anything as long as he kept doing that finger thing. I nodded, not trusting myself to talk. He kissed my nipples and I thrust my hips "wow I didn't think they could feel that way" I mused breathlessly. He chuckled and kept kissing down, my anxiety built. I was scared of him going down there. Lower and lower he kept going, drifting to my hip bone and licking down to my curls. He sneezed and murmured an apology explaining my pubic hair had entered his nostril. I could only nod, just wanting him to keep going.

His lips met my clit and I gripped the bedsheets for dear life. The first lick almost made me slap myself for not allowing this sooner. My legs tingled and my toes curled. Strange noises were emitting from me, but I could bring myself to care. His finger pushed into my entrance and I felt like I was going to explode. He licked harder and moved his finger faster and faster. I started clenching against him and felt the wave of pleasure run through my groin. I started becoming oversensitive again and scuttled away from him. He tried following me and protested "come back here and let me lick you woman!" I giggled "it's too much." He nodded, I could almost feel the waves of smugness "I made you cum!" I nodded, contemplating reciprocating the action.

Smirking, I pushed him onto his back. I pulled back my fear and slowly licked him from nipple to hipbone. I avoided his curls, not wanting a pube to the nose. Now I was face to face with his tip. I gave an experimental lick and watched it twitch at me, it was kind of cute. I licked the tip slower, using the flat of my tongue and heard Edward groan. This wasn't so bad. I put my mouth over the tip again and swirled my tongue around it, Edward jerked under me, letting out a low "fuck." It was the first time I'd heard him swear, it made me wetter. I groaned around his cock, turned on again. This only lead him to say more "oh fuck, oh god" and my favorite "oh Jesus fuck yes." I released his tip and licked him from tip to base, trying to avoid his pubes. I wondered how much of him I could fit in my mouth. I engulfed him, gagging slightly, and moved back to a more comfortable position. "Oh fuck YES!" It was worth the slight gag to hear him so enthusiastic. "Fuck" was quickly becoming my favorite word.

Edward's voice was strained "Bella, Love you may want to move back. I'm going to come" he was panting, I really wanted him to feel as good as I did so I latched on tighter, careful to cover my teeth. I licked and sucked harder than ever, finally feeling the vein on the underside of his cock begin to twitch. There was a slight saltiness to begin with, I kept ignoring Edward's pleas to move out of the line of fire. I hummed again and felt my mouth fill with salty, thick liquid. I quickly spat it onto the sheets beside him, feeling it catch in my throat. It was unpleasant, but I would gladly do that again in order to hear him come like that.

Edward lay panting, still twitching from the aftershocks. "Fuck, I love you Bella"  
>"I fucking love you too Edward" we grinned and giggled at each other, more comfortable with each other than we'd ever been. He held me close to him, my hip lying in the cold patch of saliva and semen. It was still the most romantic night of my life. "Love, I could kiss you, but I think we should get cleaned up first" smirking I couldn't help but tease "you don't want to kiss me? Are you afraid of my dick breath?" He blushed and laughed "maybe"<br>"Edward... I want you to kiss me." He leaped out of bed "sorry dear, need to have a shower" I chased him, admiring his butt as he ran away. "Oh Edward, come back I want to kiss you!" He ran out into the hallway and towards the bathroom still naked. I followed, no longer caring about my own nudity.

As I turned the corner I saw him frozen and gaping. Esme was still here, she smirked as I hid behind Edward. "It's good to see you kids loosen up a bit, go have a shower" she promptly left, laughing as she called out "see you tomorrow dears!" Edward pulled me by the hand leading us to the bathroom "Bella, let's forget that ever happened. Join me in the shower?" He asked, suddenly unsure of himself. I smiled, handing him the mouthwash as I gargled a mouthful of it and spat it out.

I adjusted the water temperature, testing it in preparation before getting in. Before I could even get into the shower I felt him come up behind me and kiss the back of my neck, he was starting to poke me. The idea of sex with him seemed vastly more appealing than it did yesterday. I wiggled against his cock, daring him to continue. He moved forward and I yelled out "wrong hole! wrong hole!" He moved back and started exploring with his finger, I moaned and felt him slide inside me. Everything felt so much better, I touched my clit feeling myself flutter around Edward. He moved faster in an out, panting. I begged for him to go harder needing more friction. Leaning forward, his arms moved to my chest, bracing me against him and fondling my breasts.

This new position was amazing, I could actually feel him. I rubbed myself harder, he stopped. I squeaked in protest as he shuffled us towards to sink while still inside me. "Keep going love" he panted and thrust hard into me. My head shot up and I moaned, the mirror was directly in front of us and I could see his face contorting in pleasure. I rubbed harder again, meeting his eyes in the mirror. His mouth was a gape and I could imagine drool trickling down the corner of his mouth as he kept thrusting into me. I felt powerful, realising how much our relationship had changed in a few short hours. I kept rubbing, feeling myself tighten around his cock, going deeper than ever before, deeper than even Roger had gone.

I wondered if I could replicate the same feelings I had gotten last night. Straightening my back and widening my stance was all it took. We groaned in unison, Edward started twitching inside me, letting out a loud groan as he came. I was so close, but felt him pull out and quickly plunge his fingers into me. That was all the encouragement I needed and I spasmed around his fingers, my legs shaking as I struggled to remain upright. "Oh fuck" my legs lost their balance and Edward wrapped an arm around my waist keeping me upright as I road out my climax.

We slowly settled on the floor, my face pressed into his neck as I heard him chant "I love you" repeatedly into my hair. My eye's filled with tears and I sobbed from my own stupidity. We could have had this long ago, I had wasted our time. "Bella? Oh god, did I hurt you?" Edward was panicking, trying to brush the hair out of my face. I shook my head "I'm so sorry we didn't do this sooner. I was so wrapped up in my insecurities. I tried so hard to make everything perfect in appearance that I lost what was important." He shushed me "Bella, you changed so much since we lost our virginity, I was trying to keep up. Seeing you so relaxed today was a relief, I don't blame you for not doing any of this sooner, you weren't ready and I understood that." I sniffed against him "I was trying to live up to the Cullen standard, I was scared if I didn't that we would be looked down upon."  
>"Fuck them Isabella. Wear what you want, eat what you want, drink whenever you want and make love to me however you want. Don't let any crusty old morons dictate your life, neither of my parents care, they just want us happy." I laughed in relief "I can wear sweats?"<br>"Love, you could wear a burlap sack for all I care. Admittedly I prefer you naked, but what you wear is up to you." He picked me up and brought me into the shower, sitting us down again. We held each other until the water ran cold, only bothering to put on bathrobes.

Tomorrow I could buy sweats, tomorrow I could ask Edward to fuck me in the shower, tomorrow finally looked hopeful. Edward interruped my inner thoughts "incidentally, what made you decide to change back?" I explained the last 24 hours, scared of Edwards reaction. He remained silent for a long time before asking "what are Alice and Rosalie's favourite flowers?" I quirked an eyebrow in question, unable to stop looking sheepish. He continued "they deserve a thank you for bringing you out of your shell where I had failed. I thought having my mother here would get you more comfortable around her, I'd hoped you'd get to really know my parents. I had been worried you'd leave me for Alice and Rose like they had left Royce and James."  
>"Edward, why on earth would you think I was a lesbian?" He seemed to brace himself for a a punch. "I could never make you climax." I burst out laughing, finally understanding the truth behind both our neurosis. Shaking my head I tugged Edward out of the bathroom "let's get some sleep, tomorrow I want to try fucking in every room of the house" Edward beamed "yes dear."<p> 


End file.
